Existing ball valves typically make extensive use of metal in the valve body, which may be expensive. Existing ball valves additionally use fittings that are removably attached to the ends of the valve body, for example by a threaded engagement. The threaded engagement requires extra material in the valve body to accommodate the threads, raising the material costs. The threads also may create a potential source of wear and leakage.